I'm just a Mercenary
by Miss Lizzy Wizzy
Summary: Seldryn, a brave warrior, was given a mission by his boss. He has to face a terrifying Demon Hunter. Reiylah gives him a family heirloom, an amulet. It was said it has magical powers. But no matter what, Seldyn will face the Demon Hunter on his suicide Mission.


**"I'm just a mercenary.."**

Anxious. This is the perfect word to describe the feelings of Seldryn. Five-Thousand years of living and he has never been prepared for a moment such as this, for today is the day he engaged a Demon Hunter in combat, with the task of collecting the head.

The previous night, he had fallen asleep with Reiylah in what seemed to be a very comfortable embrace which for once, was harmless as nothing had happened. Waking up the following day, he was saddened, yet not at all shocked that she had disappeared during the night. Waking up alone and groggy, he dragged himself out of bed and clambered to his feet. His feet created a large thud, followed by a dragging sound as he left his room, obviously not yet in the right mindset to tackle such a difficult day. He retreats back to his room and presses his fingers against the bridge of his nose, before grabbing his clothing from the bed beside where he had slept.

Now fully clothed, Seldryn makes his way towards the main door which leads to the outside. Grabbing a drink on his way, he lets out a heavy sigh speaking in a dull, monotone voice; "It's just one of those days, again." He'd down the drink and push the door open, the sunlight shining ever so brightly against his weary eyes. Angrily, he shouted.."Turn down the darn lights!" before realizing how stupid he actually sounded, commanding the sun. Throwing the cup aside, he'd retreat back in doors towards his bedroom again. With quite the high amount of fuss and struggle, he equipped his plate gear accompanied with his sword and shield. Being quiet is not in his nature, as each step represented a earthquake being incredibly loud and obnoxious.

He left his house once more, locking it behind him. Slowly but surely, he made his way towards the city, attempting to get into the mindset of the mission ahead. He was not looking forward to it, one bit. As time passed, he eventually got to Stormwind and wandered slightly. Luckily, he bumped into Reiylah which warmed his heart and eased the mental stress a considerable amount. Upon meeting Reiylah, Seldryn spoke; "Ah, there you are. I wondered where you got too. Listen, I've a mission later which is difficult, if you remember me telling you about it the other day." Reiylah, being herself, listened to Seldryn. She took none of it seriously and merely laughed it off, believing that he will have no troubles and he would return safely. Attempts to persuade Reiylah were made, stressing his point to her, that this is practically a suicide mission. Deciding he is not keen on spending his remaining time alive arguing, he had Reiylah accompany him to 'The Blue Recluse' pub.

Once they reached the pub, they decided not to drink but merely talk to one and other. Seldryn, jokingly, demanded she give him a 'Goodbye' gift. To his surprise, Reiylah had passed him a family heirloom of hers, saying to him that she believed it to have magical powers. It was a beautiful amulet, emerald and a fascinating design which represented a two serpent heads. Unsure of whether to accept this gift or not he questioned Reiylah. "Are you sure you want to give me this? It's your family heirloom!" Which Reiylah then replied with "Of course I'm sure, you dumby. You'll keep it safe and you'll damn right bring it back when you're home -safe- after the mission." Reluctantly accepting the gift, he tied the chain of the amulet around the hilt of his sword, very securely.

Time had passed and as the two were talking, Seldryn mentioned it was time for him to take his leave. Reiylah accompanied him outside and gave him a smirk. "Don't be long and don't ruin your pretty face!" Seldryn merely nodded, striding away. He made his way outside of the city, behind the mountains away from sight. His 'Boss' had prepared a portal to his location, which he reluctantly went through reaching a dusky woodland area. His boss spoke to him, before he departed "When you are done, go through again. You'll be home."

Once reaching the other side, he needed to take a break. Portal travel may be the fastest option, but unless you have a strong stomach you may suffer from slight 'Travel Sickness'. Regaining his composure, he walked forward a few paces where he had found the Demon Hunter, waiting. As if he had known he was coming. Perhaps Seldryn's boss had tipped him off? The two lock eyes, clutching onto their weapons tightly. The Demon Hunter looked sinister. His eyes were covered by a blind fold yet it felt like they were piercing straight through him. He wore nothing but a kilt of sorts, his upper body on display which had burning fel runes on it, littered with scars. He looked menacing. Terrifying.

He walked forward towards Seldryn. Each step he took scorched the ground he walked on, leaving a fiery trail. The sky around them became pitch black, the runic markings on the Demon Hunters chest began to burn violently, spitting out fel flame. He took up a battle stance, his warglaives clutched tightly. He broadcasted the most sinister grin, his gaze focused entirely on Seldryn. Seldryn had no choice, but to stand his ground. There is no going back. This is it, this moment. He clutched onto his shield tightly, raising it in front of him. His other hand would grasp the hilt of his blade, which the amulet had be tied too. Both of these fighters were ready.

The Demon Hunter digs his heels into the ground, before charging forward with his Warglaives prepared to slice Seldryn in two! Halfway during the charge, the Demon Hunter leaps in the air and sends his Warglaives Crashing down upon his shield, beginning to strike wildly at him, smashing violently against his shield. Standing his ground, Seldryn manages to defend himself, before retaliating. He uses his weight to push his shield forward, interrupting the Demon Hunters attacks. Whilst interrupted slightly, Seldryn swings his sword forward which the Demon Hunter narrow manages to dodge. The Demon Hunter manages to regain his composure quickly, sending a disarming strike towards Seldryn which manages to knock his sword away. Now only armed with a shield, the Demon Hunter toys with him. He relentlessly strikes against his shield with his Warglaives, becoming very cocky and arrogant. As the shield begins to suffer all the damage, it smashes into fragments, leaving Seldryn well and truly defenceless. Stunned at his shield being smashed, the Demon Hunter would send a crashing boot to Seldryns gut, forcing him to the ground. With a mighty thud, Seldryns back smashes into the nearby floor. The Demon Hunter walks over towards Seldryn, impailing him with a warglaive, sending it straight through his armour and breaking through his skin and the floor seldryn is laying upon. Seldryn is pinned onto the ground, bleeding out horribly. He was clearly no match for this Demon Hunter. The Demon Hunter simply turns away, shaking his head. He finally speaks, his voice deep and dark. "Pathetic."

Seldryn merely lies there, eyes closed. His hands grip the warglaive, ripping it out of his body slowly. With a blood curdling scream of pain, he removes the warglaive coming to a faulty stance. He'd toss the Warglaive aside, removing his plate gloves. He would speak directly towards the Demon Hunter, with a mocking tone, "Warm up is done..now, I get your head." He spits out blood, grinning wildly. The Demon Hunter cracks his knuckles, not using either of his weapons. "Now YOU die, whelp." Speaks the Demon Hunter, charging towards Seldryn. He engages him once more, battering Seldryn with a flurry of vicious blows to the face. His hands would begin to burn, fel wrapped around them. He smashes his fist into Seldryn's plate a single time, breaking it off his body. Both weaponless and defenceless from the waist up, the fight is as close to even as possible. The Demon Hunter would begin to smash Seldryn in his chest furiously, yet Seldryn manages to grab hold of the Demon Hunters wrist and throw him towards the side of him, creating breathing room. With no time to lose, Seldryn rushes at the Demon Hunter, tackling him to the ground. He'd pin him down, his fists repeatedly smashing into the Demon Hunters face, causing a bloody mess. The one advantage Seldryn had, was size and his Strength and now it comes into play. With the Demon Hunter unable to remove Seldryn from the pin, he's left defenceless and hopeless, his face being repeatedly pummelled by Seldryn.

The Demon Hunter would finally manage to throw Seldryn off of him, towards the Warglaive which had impailed Seldryn. Running out of time and blood, Seldryn moves his hand towards the Warglaive. The Demon Hunter shows high levels of aggression and recklessness, leaping towards Seldryn. Seldryn manages to quickly grasp the Warglaive and stick it out in front of him, impailing the Demon Hunter with his own blade. Seldryn would summon his might to throw the blademaster to the side, accompanied with the Warglaive which is running straight through his gut. Dragging himself quickly to his feet, Seldryn stumbles towards the weakened Blademaster, planting his plate boot upon his chest. Defeated, the Demon Hunter lays still, waiting for his death. Seldryn merely bends down, grasping the Warglaive, ripping it out of his gut. He presses the blade against the neck of the Demon Hunter, forcefully pushing it down, causing a bloody mess with the decapitation. Seldryn would rip the head from the body, falling to the side due to major blood loss. He crawls towards the amulet Reiylah gave him, grasping it tightly in his bloody grip. Once grasped, the amulet restores a portion of Seldryn's health. From the mouth of the Serpent on the amulet, a type of restorative mist would seep out, covering his entire body. It provides him with a boost, which he is able to drag himself through the portal with, grasping a decapitated head in one hand and the amulet in the other. Once he is through the portal, as promised he finds himself home, alone. He collapses on the floor, bleeding out. The head would roll out of his hand, yet the amulet would be tightly grasped until the end. With is last breath he softly speaks..

"I'm..just a mercenary.."


End file.
